Betrayal
by charmed7293
Summary: Three years after the Charmed Ones death, Chris is alone and scared.  Victor is sick and Leo is no where to be found.  So Chris turns to the one person he thought he could trust . . .
1. Chapter 1

Hey! I thought I would chance an attempt at a fic focusing mainly on the brothers' dynamic. The brothers, of course, being Wyatt and Chris! It's set in the unchanged future and Chris is about 17 and Wyatt's 19.

It's a it talky at the beginning, but it's mainly back-story, so please bear with me! The action's at the ending ladies and gentlemen! I'm hoping to continue this, but it all depends on the amount of reviews I get. And what the reviewers say...so please drop me a line!

Disclaimer - If I owned _Charmed_, then I wouldn't be writing fanfiction when I should be doing homework!

* * *

Chris was scared. It really wasn't something he liked to admit, but in this situation, being called a sissy was the least of his worries. In the three years since his mom had died, his life had been turned upside-down.

After her death, he and Wyatt had been sent to live with their grandfather since their dad was hardly around enough to even be considered as their caretaker. In Chris' opinion, he was hardly around enough to be considered a father. And it seemed he was around less than ever these days.

It seemed that all the Halliwell men dealt with Piper's death in different ways. Apparently, Leo dealt with it by diving into his work. Chris dealt with it by diving into himself. Leo was still drowning in his Elder business, but Chris was saved by his grandfather. Wyatt was a different story.

Wyatt had dove into the Underworld. In the months following "the event", he spent most of his time going down into the Underworld to vanquish demons. As more months went by, Chris was finally starting to feel better thanks to Victor's help, but Wyatt was just getter worse. He started skipping school for his vanquishing sprees and his temper became shorter than ever. Chris had confronted him about it a couple of times, but Wyatt always said that he wouldn't let the same thing that happened to Piper happen to him or grandpa.

Months turned into years and Wyatt hardly came home for meals anymore. Once he turned 18, he told Victor that he was leaving. Victor was angry at first, but what could he do to stop the most powerful magic being in current existence? Said being was barely around anymore. He did stop by occasionally to see Chris, but he always avoided Chris' questions about what he was doing, but Chris knew it couldn't be something good.

And it all boiled down to this moment. He was 17, his grandfather was sick, he was scared, he was alone, and he didn't know what to do. Sitting in the hospital waiting room, Chris felt like the most insignificant speck on the face of the earth. What was he supposed to do? His father didn't come when he called him. What would he do, where would he go if Grandpa died? He wasn't 18 yet, so if his father didn't show and claim guardianship then he didn't know what would happen to him.

Chris looked up towards the door as the doctor came in. The conversation was just a blur to him. " . . . lung cancer has come back . . . maybe six months . . . so sorry . . ."

After the doctor left, he got up and headed for the nearest exit. Once he was outside, he ran. Near the hospital, there was a small park for the patients and that was where he was headed. He just needed to clear his head; he would go inside and see his grandfather once he felt ready.

Chris sat on a bench in a secluded part of the garden. He took a deep breath to soothe his shaking nerves. Didn't quite work. What could he do in this situation? He needed someone. Leo didn't come when he called before, but maybe he would now that he was outside. "Leo!" he tried. "Leo, come on, please! I need you! Dad?" Nothing worked. Wait! . . . there was someone else! "Wyatt!"

He had barely finished the second syllable when he saw blue orbs appearing in front of him. Chris thought the person who just orbed in front of him was Wyatt, but he couldn't believe it. He was wearing all black and his curly blonde hair was grown out almost to his shoulders.

"Wyatt?" Chris asked.

"Of course it's me. Who else would it be?"

Chris leapt up from the bench and hugging his older brother. He didn't care if anyone thought he was being a baby. He needed someone to tell him everything was going to be okay, that he was going to make it out of this.

Wyatt didn't do anything to stop his little brother. He knew that something must have been seriously wrong for his brother to react this way. Eventually he pushed his brother back and held him by his shoulders. Wyatt couldn't help but notice the tears in his eyes as he asked, "What's wrong?"

"Everything, Wy. Grandpa's lung cancer is back, he's gonna die soon and I don't know what's going to happen to me if he does!"

Wyatt took a moment to respond. He had never been on the greatest of terms with his grandfather, especially when he had taken legal custody of them, but that didn't mean he didn't love him. "I won't let anything happen to you, Chris. You know that, right?"

Chris nodded his head, wondering why he hadn't thought of his brother sooner. He could always count on him before; so why should it be any different when he just wasn't around as much? "Of course I know that."

Wyatt smiled and let go of Chris' shoulders. He turned away with a thoughtful expression on his face. He was thinking about finally telling Chris about what he was really doing in the Underworld. It did involved demons, though not in the way Chris and everyone else believed. He was not vanquishing them; he was recruiting them to his own personal army. They had already taken over most of the Underworld and he was planning to attack above ground in a few months. There was a thought he had been entertaining for a while: getting Chris to join him as his second-in-command. Wyatt wondered if Chris would ever give up on the non-existent ideas of good and evil, but always came to the same conclusion: his brother was a Halliwell, which meant he would insist he himself was good and automatically assume his own brother was evil by default. It also meant that he was very stubborn.

But now, in his desperate state, so alone and in need to someone to be there for him, he would be likely to go along with anything he suggested in order to prevent their separation.

"Can I trust you with something?" Wyatt asked Chris.

"Of course you can."

"I want to tell you what I'm doing in the Underworld," he said conversationally.

"Really?" Chris sounded interested and enthusiastic about it. _Good_, Wyatt thought.

"Yes. And I want you to be a part of it." This time, Wyatt's tone was slightly colder and more business-like.

"A part of what, Wyatt?" Chris tone became more distant.

Wyatt wasn't going to be put off by his brother's seeming apprehension. He had got this far, hadn't he? "I haven't been vanquishing the demons in the Underworld."

"Then what _exactly_ have you been doing?" Chris sounded as if that was the only possible thing you could want to do to demons and he was sure that every good magical being in the world would agree with him.

"I've been organizing them. Under my command," Wyatt added to clarify his intentions.

"What!" Chris exploded. "You're working with demons! Willingly! WHY!"

"To keep the demons under control. There haven't been many demon attacks lately, am I right?"

Chris offered no response.

Wyatt felt himself getting angry at Chris' silence. "Am I right?" he asked a little louder and angrier.

"Yes, but that doesn't mean -"

"What doesn't it mean, Christopher? It does mean that there are less attacks when the demons follow the order to not attack as opposed to when they are vanquished. There is always another demon to replace the vanquished one. That also makes them useful in battle, when they are on our side that is."

"What do you mean "our" side? I'm not on your side anymore, Wyatt. Actually, _you're_ not on _my_ side anymore. You're the one that's changed."

"Would you even consider that this change is for the better? With you by my side -"

"I'm not going to join you!"

"You're not even giving it a chance!" Wyatt was getting angrier and angrier at his brother with each remark he made.

Chris seemed to be angry, but he was really dying inside. The one person he had thought he could trust was now asking him to join his evil demon empire in the Underworld! His whole world was now officially falling apart. He could see his beloved older brother turning into a monster before his eyes and he could do nothing to stop it. Chris couldn't let Wyatt see him upset, so he hid it with false anger. "Because it's already been given a chance! Remember how Aunt Phoebe married Cold and became Queen of the Underworld? Do you remember how that ended! Mom and Aunt Paige got Phoebe back and they ended up _killing_ Cole!" Chris stopped yelling and his tone was softer. "I can't kill you, Wy . . ."

"Neither of us is Phoebe or Cole, the last time I checked. I don't want to kill you either, Chris, but if you won't join me . . ."

Chris was horrified at Wyatt's lingering threat. Did his brother, the same person who he had called for help, just suggest that he would kill him if he didn't join him? He needed to get out of here! His eyes widening, he started backing up, trying to aim for the exit of the garden.

Wyatt felt a slight regret at Chris' obvious fear. He didn't know what made him say that; he knew that he could never kill Chris, who had just admitted the same thing.

"So why should I join you if you have an organization built of fear? Is that what you want? For everyone to fear you? Including me?"

"No, Chris, I don't want _you_ to fear me. I want everyone else to fear _us_."

Chris shook his head at Wyatt's words. "How can you think like that? I need to get out of here!" Chris turned his back on his brother and made to run for it. That turned out to be a very bad idea.

Wyatt felt a surge of anger at his brother's straight-out rejection. He let his body do the thinking. His arm flew up and an energy ball was formed his palm. He stared at it with slight amazement for a moment - he thought he didn't have that power - before he threw it at his brother's back.

Wyatt finally came back to his own mind when he heard his brother's cry of pain. He looked at his and saw Chris sprawled on the ground on his stomach, the wound in his back bleeding freely.

* * *

I hope you liked it! It can ultimately exist as a stand-alone, but it would be one with a very awful cliffhanger and no one would ever get to know the ending. So, please, leave a review so that everyone can see what happens next! Thankies!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! Okay, first I would like to thank everyone that reviewed! That was the most reviews I've gotten for a single chapter in the shortest amount of time! It made my week!

And here's my second chapter! It's kinda a lot of nothing, but I hope everyone likes it! The next chapter will have more action to it, I promise!

Disclaimer: I don't own _Charmed_! Bleahhhh

* * *

When Chris first woke up, he was very disorientated. He didn't even remember falling asleep or where he was the last time he was awake. The only thing he knew was that he was lying on his stomach on a very comfy bed. His head was turned to the side, but he didn't open his eyes. He wasn't sure that he wanted to; he had had too many experiences of waking up in some demon's lair after being knocked unconscious.

As he started to wake up more, he became aware of the pain in his back. Chris was starting to wonder why his back was hurting when his memory came rushing forcefully back. And panic set in. Along with the memories and panic, his mind was filled with questions.

Why would Wyatt work with demons? Who had hit him? _What_ had hit him? And where was he?

Chris didn't want to think about the first three question so he focused on where he was. He cracked his eyes open. The room he was in was rather large and the walls and furniture were darkly colored. It wasn't his grandfather's house and it definitely wasn't the hospital. His question still wasn't answered, but at least he wasn't in the Underworld. Most demons didn't keep their captives in comfy beds in fancy rooms.

The young Witchlighter decided that he was safe for now. He turned his attention to his back. He tried to bring his arms up to either side of his head, but had to stop every couple of seconds because of the shooting pains in his back that the movement caused. Once his arms were in place, he pushed his palms into the mattress, hoping to move into a sitting position. Chris quickly learned that it was a bad idea. It curved his back too much, which stretched the wound. He collapsed back on to the bed with a gasp of pain.

_Okay, that hurt_, Chris thought. This time, he used his forearms to push himself up. It didn't hurt as much because it kept his back more level and he was able to inch himself up. As soon as he could, he pulled his knees up under him. Eventually he eased himself into a sitting position.

He took a couple of deep breaths. His breaths were constricted by something that was wrapped around his upper body. Chris glanced down and finally noticed the bandages wrapped around his bare chest. He thought back to his second and third questions. Who would bother hurting him and then attempt to heal him?

He tried to recall what happened with more detail. Wyatt asked him to join his evil empire and Chris pretty much told him to screw it. Wyatt got angry and . . .

_Oh, God_! Chris thought. Wyatt was the one that hit me! He always had a short temper and hanging out with demons must've made it worse.

Occasionally, Wyatt would lose his temper, but he had never taken it out on Chris. Chris felt an extreme sadness and a tear rolled down his cheek. Suddenly, he remembered his grandfather. He needed to get out of here! His grandfather needed him. Another tear.

Chris could hear muffled voices coming from behind him. The speakers weren't in the same room, but most likely in the hallway. He couldn't make out what they were saying, but he thought he recognized one of the voices as his brother's. Chris wasn't sure if it was a good thing or a bad thing.

The door opened and Wyatt called out to the person he had been talking to, "Keep at it and don't let _anyone_ or _anything_ gain _any_ ground." He sounded annoyed. Chris tried to turn around to see whom he was talking to and why he was so mad. He had to stop not even halfway around because of the pain in his back. The young Witchlighter squeezed his eyes shut and breathed in sharply through his nose.

He was frozen up, just waiting for the pain to pass, when he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Chris, are you okay? Chris?" Wyatt asked him softly.

Chris opened his eyes and looked at Wyatt. His older brother looked concerned and worried. _How can he be like that after he attacked me!_

Then he remember what he had said to the person he had been talking to. What did he mean by that? "Keep at it"? Keep at what? And don't let up any ground?

"Wyatt, what have you done?"

* * *

Hope everyone liked it! I saw all those people who put this story on fav/alert and didn't review! Come on, it only takes about five seconds longer! Don't be a Ghostreader! My goal is 10 reviews for this chapter! (is that pushing it?)


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone! Sup! First, I want to thank everyone that reviewed last time! I got the ten more reviews that I was looking for! Let's try to shoot for _15_ more this time! That would make my week!

I hope everyone likes this chapter. I tried to make it kind of long (you can thank Calli2009 for that!), but I bet it still doesn't meet her definition of long! (Check out her stories if you haven't read them yet and you'll know what I mean!) It isn't very long for me either, though. I have kinda formed a general idea where I want this story to go, but I'm still just writing to write with this one basically. I promise more action in the next chapter!

Disclaimer - I'm too tired to think of something cute or creative to say. I don't own it!

* * *

"What do you mean what have I done?"

"You know exactly what I mean!"

"What were you talking about with that person in the hallway? And I bet you were talking to a demon!"

"So what if I was!"

"Nevermind, just heal me and let me leave."

"I can't do that."

"Heal me or let me leave?"

"Both."

"You can heal anymore!"

"Not anymore. Apparently, I traded it away for some other powers . . ."

"Like energyballs, maybe?" Chris accused.

Wyatt looked slightly guilty. "I didn't mean to! I didn't even know I had that power, just like I didn't know that I couldn't heal anymore until I tried to heal you."

"You let your temper get the best of you. And you took it out on me! _Me_, Wyatt!"

Wyatt could see that his brother was obviously distressed. He honestly didn't blame him. How could he attack his brother? He didn't know what had been running through his mind. "I didn't mean to! My temper's always been bad –"

"But you usually took it out on demons! You might have yelled at me, but you never physically hurt me!" Chris rebutted.

"I wasn't thinking, it felt like I was possessed or something."

"Well, if you're possessed, I need to get out of here!" Chris tried to swing his legs over the edge of the bed without moving his back too much.

Wyatt saw this and grabbed Chris's knee to stop his from moving. "Chris, please stop. You could open up the wound on your back. It's not even close to being healed yet!"

"You caused it, why do you care!"

"I didn't mean to! I know it doesn't make it any better, but why would I try to help you feel better if I had purposely hurt you?"

"I don't know. But why won't you just let me go?"

"First, we're in the Underworld right now, at my base, which is the only safe place down here. I can't exactly set you lose in the Underworld, especially in the state you're in now."

"Then just let me go home! Grandpa needs me! He's in the hospital, Wyatt! He's dying . . ." Chris trailed off at the thought of his grandfather. He couldn't imagine what he would do if Victor died before he got a chance to see him again.

"He's down here, too. I can take you to see him later, if you want."

"He's here! How did you get him out of the hospital!"

"It was rather easy. The staff wasn't paying that much attention with all the chaos."

"What chaos, Wyatt."

"Oh, nothing." Wyatt smirked.

"Wyatt!" Chris called out. What had his brother done?

"Well, this has something to do with what I told you about earlier. I was going to attack the surface in a couple of months, but I decided not to wait and did it while you were unconscious."

"WHAT!" Chris couldn't believe what his brother had done.

"I decided that we didn't need more planning. You were safely down here and I could grab Grandpa from the hospital, using the attack as a distraction." Wyatt's expression got more and more fevered as he talked. "Magic's exposed, but my demons are taking care of the Cleaners and trying to stop witches from striking back. It's important that the takeover go as smoothly as possible. We don't want mortals to fear magic. But that's just part of the plan. I had the demons execute the initial attack, so that I could be the one to 'save' them."

"So you are going to double cross your own allies!"

"That's what the demons' would do, but, no, that's not what I'm doing. It's part of the plan and they know all about my plan. They want to be seen as the 'bad guys'. Don't want to ruin their image."

"Wyatt, this is crazy!"

"It worked, didn't it?"

"That doesn't make it right."

"What exactly is right, though Chris? It wasn't right that mom and the aunts and all the other witches have to keep what they do a secret. They don't get any appreciation for saving the world everyday. When someone found out what they are, they usually treated the witches with fear or loathing. Those people don't realize what witches do for them everyday. They sacrifice their lives for them everyday and what do they get in return? Hatred and persecution! That's the second part of my plan. I will unite the witches and we will free the mortal population from the demons.

"You see, the witches won't know that I'm working _with_ the demons. They will think that I'm just coming help fight the demons. I'll 'overthrow' the demons. Everyone will think I'm a hero and they'll never expect me to takeover myself."

Chris couldn't think of anything to say. This was the worst plan he had ever heard. Not that it was bad; as much as he hated to admit it, it was a pretty well thought out plan. No one would suspect that the prophesied Twice Blessed would be behind the demon attack. It just wasn't a good plan because it wasn't good in the morality sense of the word. He couldn't believe his brother was doing this!

Wyatt could see that his brother was angry and upset about his actions. He understood that, too. "Chris, I know that you don't exactly like what I've done –"

"That's a little bit of an understatement! How could you do something like that! It goes against everything that the Halliwell witches stand for!"

"And where has that got them! DEAD! That's why I'm doing this! I don't want the same thing to happen to you!"

"If you didn't want me to die then why did you throw the energy ball at me!"

"I already told you that I didn't meant to do that! Will you stop bringing it up!"

"See, you're getting angry again!"

Hearing Chris say it out loud made Wyatt even angrier. He tried to control it, but it was become harder with every second that passed and every word Chris said. "Maybe if you just shut up then I wouldn't have to get angry!"

Chris gave his brother a wide-eyes stare. Wyatt could tell he was hurt and frightened by his sudden exclamation. He tried to gain some control over his temper and he decided that the best way to do that was to just ignore Chris for the time being. Besides, there was another part of his plan that he didn't tell Chris. It involved him slowly turning Chris towards his way of thinking. If he spent enough time down here, around him and the demons, he would eventually break down.

"Wyatt . . ."

"I think that's enough for now!" Wyatt yelled. He grabbed Chris's shoulders and tried to make him lie down as gently as he could while still being forceful and showing that he meant business. "Now, just lie down – lie down! – and rest. I'll be back later."

Chris gave Wyatt a glare. Wyatt lifted his hand stroke Chris's hair, but Chris cringed and squeezed his eyes shut. A twinge of regret made its way to Wyatt's heart. He brushed some of Chris's hair out of his face and bent down and kissed his forehead. Chris didn't open his eyes until Wyatt had left the room and closed the door, leaving him very, very confused.

* * *

I hope you liked it! Please review! It really means a lot to me! Remember, the more reviews I get, the fast I can update!


	4. Chapter 4

Heyy! Sorry it's been such a long time since I updated! School has been soooo busy! The school play was a couple of weeks ago and college applications has to be submitted and everything, so it's been hectic! And I know this isn't enough of an update for such a long time, but if I get **5** reviews I will upload the next chapter Monday! ;) (which will be longer! I promise!)

Also (as a kind of way to make up for things!) if your interested, I can send you an original story that I wrote for my short story writing class! Let me know in a review!

Disclaimer: [insert witty comment here]

* * *

Chris wasn't sure how long he had been trapped in the room. There wasn't a clock or a calendar to be found and his meals seemed to be brought whenever he was hungry. He didn't get how that was possible, but he wasn't complaining about it. That was something he had to admit; it was comfortable living here. Not that he didn't like living his grandfather, but life was easier here.

Speaking of his grandfather, he still hadn't seen him. Wyatt had said that he was somewhere down there, but Chris hadn't left the room since he woke up and Wyatt hadn't come back. The only people that had come into the room were Wyatt for that one visit and the demons who brought him his food and changed his bandages. He assumed that there was some kind of magical healing potion in the bandages because the wound on his back was rapidly getting better. His movement was still somewhat restricted, but he was doing a lot better.

He still felt miserable about not knowing about his grandfather, but the answer to that came about the next time a demon came to drop off his meal.

"I have a message from Lord Wyatt. He wishes to speak with you. Someone will come to escort you to his office in an hour. Be ready." He just put the tray of food down on the table and walked out.

Chris was a little nervous about having a meeting with Wyatt. The last time they talked, things hadn't gone so well, and neither had the time before that. He also couldn't help but wonder what Wyatt wanted to see him about. Hopefully he was going to let him see their grandfather.

A demon did come in the promised hour. Chris hoped that he would walk him through the hallway, but he simply shimmered him in front of a door. The shimmering made Chris feel queasy and he fell to his knees. He held his stomach and doubled over, but gasped in pain because the movement stretched the muscles in his back too much. The demon didn't pay him any attention and just knocked on the door. Wyatt opened it, glanced at Chris, and then turned his gaze towards the demon. His gaze turned cold as the demon was vanquished. He helped Chris up and brought him into his office.

"Are you okay?" Wyatt asked his younger brother as he steered him over towards the couch.

"Not really," Chris replied through gritted teeth. It took him a while to get his breathing back under control. Once he did he looked up at Wyatt.

Wyatt stared back at his brother, but he quickly it broke off. He couldn't look his brother in the eye. "I wanted to see you because I have an offer for you."

Chris was suspicious about it, but he wanted to at least hear him out. "What?"

"I'll let you see Victor – on one condition."

The younger Witchlighter had grown hopeful, but his hopes quickly died. "Am I going to like this condition?"

"Maybe, maybe not. But it's the only chance you have to see Victor."

"Chance?"

"You'll have to complete your mission, of course."

"Mission? Wyatt, I still have trouble moving."

"Don't worry, it's not too strenuous and one of my demons will accompany you."

"What is it?"

"Just scouting out the Resistance."

"The Resistance?"

"Yes, it's surprising what rebellious witches can do in a week."

So he had been trapped down here for a week. And that meant Victor had one less week to live. He needed to see him. It didn't sound like Wyatt wanted him to kill anyone. How bad could it be?

Savannah Baker crept along the brick wall of the alley. She was slowly making her way to the front of the alley so she could glance out onto the street. If the coast was clear, it would be safe for her and her partner to quickly scurry to the next alleyway and repeat the process. Their goal was the hospital down the street, but it seemed like it had taken the two witches hours just to get within a block of it.

Savannah crouched down, ready to run if she had to, and quickly stuck her head out of the alley. Glance to the right, glance to the left, quick hand signal, and _run_. Savannah sprinted for the next alley, which was only 25 feet away, but seemed like a mile. She only glimpsed behind her once to check to make sure Ricky was following her. Once they reached the alley they ran for the back and hid behind a dumpster and some trashcans. They made it.

Ricky looked over at Savannah, who was breathing heavily behind the dumpster. "Only five more alleys to go," he reassured her.

"_Only_?" she asked. "It takes us 15 minutes to get to another alley. We have to wait to make sure no one saw us and followed up in here. Then we have creep up, check the street, and them sprint for the next alleyway. It's ridiculous."

"The safety measures are necessary."

"But no one has gotten attacked!"

"Because of the safety measures," Ricky said a little sternly.

Savannah rolled her eyes. Adults always thought they knew everything! She sat back and watched as Ricky took his turn to check the street. As soon as he stuck his head out and motioned with his hand, she sprinted after him. They both headed for the next alley, not knowing what was waiting for them there . . .

* * *

Please review! And don't be mad! I just wanted to get into college!


End file.
